


Hand in Hand

by TragedyCatalyst



Series: The Door [8]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyCatalyst/pseuds/TragedyCatalyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They ran, hand in hand, hearts beating their way up to their throats, not daring to look back, <i>never</i> looking back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand in Hand

They ran, hand in hand, hearts beating their way up to their throats, not daring to look back,  _never_ looking back. The crashes and yelling behind them were getting louder, closer, but home was in sight. He tugged on her hand with a smile meant only for her, and they sprinted the last few meters to the big blue box that waited patiently for their return. They barreled in, falling and rolling up the grating until their bodies stopped, but the adrenaline kept pumping furiously through their blood.

She looked at him, and he looked at her, before laughter erupted, reverberating off the walls of their home. They laughed and laughed, hand in hand, on the floor.

She giggled, nudging him slightly, "Why can't we ever leave a planet without a farewell party chasing us, 'ey?"

"Now what would be the fun in that, Rose Tyler?" He pushed himself to his feet and held out a hand to help her up as well.

"Right. Well, I need a shower from all that fun we were having." The Doctor's eyebrow shot into his fantastic hair and she rolled her eyes. "You should shower too, you stink."

His amused look turned to one of mock offense, "I don't stink. Time Lords do not stink. We just—"

"Yeah, yeah, you probably sweat flowers and unicorns. Lowly human that I am, I'm going to go shower."

Mouth opening and closing, he could only watch as she walked away, not that it was a bad view. When she was finally gone, he harrumphed to himself, "Flowers and unicorns indeed. For one, unicorns are as extinct as extinct gets."

The Doctor ran, hands clenched, pumping at his sides. The TARDIS was nearby, just past this cluster of sand dunes. He looked over his shoulder, looked to see his pursuers, looked to hope that a blonde girl would be there, smiling and gasping for air. He snapped his fingers, blue doors swinging open and closed behind him, back now leaning on the metal. Everything was too quiet, his heaving breaths alone, his hand empty, the laughter missing. With a sigh, he pushed himself off the door and headed for a much needed shower, smile barely present as he recalled unicorns.

"The fun was being with you, Rose Tyler."

He was always looking back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on ff.net, but I like ao3 more, so republishing.  
> Angsty angst is good for the soul.


End file.
